


Как поступают короли

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: "Что значит его слово - слово тельмарина - против слова Питера Великолепного?"





	Как поступают короли

**Author's Note:**

> Я нечаянно упала в фандом Нарнии, простите. Книги не перечитывала давно, лет пятнадцать точно, так что основываюсь на фильмах и собственных ощущениях. Но меня нереально штырит мысль, что, начиная со второго фильма, мы имеем дело с совершенно взрослыми людьми, хотя они и выглядят, как дети. Особенно кинкает это в плане динамики отношений Каспиана и Эдмунда. Думаю, напишу об этом еще парочку драбблов. И да, это преслэш.  
> Небечено.

Каспиан швырнул меч на выступ у стены и, опершись локтями о стену, с шумом выдохнул.

\- Проклятье!

Мышцы сводило от усталости и нерастраченной в битве ярости, изнутри поднималась тошнота. Столько погибших - и ради чего? Напрасно, все напрасно! Бессмысленные смерти, и семьи, оставшиеся без отцов. А он - дурак, молокосос - возомнил себя бог весть кем, поверил, что сможет победить Мираза с кучкой нарнийцев, столетиями скрывавшихся в лесах! С кучкой нарнийцев и древним королем, который может сразить разве собственной спесью!

Уступил, доверился ему. А что оставалось? Что значит его слово - слово тельмарина - против слова Питера Великолепного? Короли древности оказались совсем не такими, какими Каспиан их представлял, но одно было неоспоримо: Питер привык повелевать и не допускал даже мысли, что приказ не будет исполнен. В теле мальчишки или старца, для нарнийцев он был и будет первым из первых, Верховным королем. А кто такой Каспиан? Потомок захватчиков. Без короны, а теперь и без королевства...

Каспиан прижался лбом к каменной стене. Все было тщетно. На рассвете армия Мираза будет здесь и временное убежище станет им склепом.

\- Уже сдался? Не надолго тебя хватило, принц тельмаринов.

Каспиан вздрогнул и резко обернулся. Он так ушел в себя, что не слышал звука шагов. А может быть, поступь шагавшего была легче кошачьей. В тусклом свете факела точеные черты младшего короля заострились, придавая юному лицу суровое выражение.

\- Не я предложил напасть, - с негодованием возразил Каспиан.

\- Нет, ты не можешь похвастаться даже этим.

Каспиан опешил.

\- Похвастаться? Чем? Тем, что мы бросили их там? Тем, что обрекли на смерть? Вся эта атака изначально была ошибкой! 

Эдмунд криво усмехнулся.

\- Они сражались за право жить. А это дорогого стоит. Все те, кто ответили на твой призыв, - они здесь, чтобы стоять до конца. Им некуда отступать, - он шагнул внутрь алькова, мазнув кончиками пальцев по криво лежавшему мечу. - Хочешь быть королем? Привыкай к тому, что твои решенья будут стоить другим жизни, - и, бросив на Каспиана взгляд из-под ресниц, добавил: - Так или иначе.

У Каспиана заходили желваки.

\- Спасибо, что поделился мудростью, - процедил он. - Она нам очень поможет, когда войско Мираза подойдет к этим стенам.

Глаза короля горделиво сверкнули, и он вскинул по-мальчишески острый подбородок.

\- Поможет. Если ты возьмешь себя в руки и начнешь действовать, как будущий король, а не как обиженный мальчишка.

Каспиан чуть не задохнулся от негодования. 

\- Мы оставили их там, на убой! Так поступают короли?!

Сквозь выражение снисходительности, маской застывшее на лице Эдмунда, прорвалась первая живая эмоция - гнев. 

\- Мы бы не оставили их, будь у нас другой выход!

Каспиан скрипнул зубами.

\- Я не хочу быть королем, который не видит другого выхода!

Эдмунд осекся на полуслове, буравля Каспиана горящим взглядом. Сам Каспиан тяжело дышал, ощущая себя словно в пылу битвы. Кровь стучала в висках.

Некоторое время оба молчали.

\- Питер редко слушает иное мнение, кроме своего собственного, - словно невпопад, задумчиво проговорил Эдмунд, с завидной быстротой взяв себя в руки. Каспиан сглотнул, пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце. - К его чести, он редко бывает неправ. Еще реже он признает свои ошибки. 

Каспиан не понимал, к чему тот ведет.

\- Питер был великим королем, - продолжал Эдмунд, - Не сомневайся. Но ты прав: мы бросили Нарнию, пусть и не по собственной воле. И скорее всего, уйдем снова, - Эдмунд снова встретился глазами с Каспианом. Сквозившая в них рассчетливость поражала не меньше властности Питера или томной искушенности Сьюзан, такой неуместной на юном личике. Каспиан снова и снова совершал одну и ту же ошибку, принимая их за детей. Но в их глазах ребенком был он - неразумным, недальновидным, не знающим жизни. Каспиан сжал кулаки, чувствуя себя униженным под оценивающим взглядом Эдмунда.

\- Возможно, ты станешь лучшим королем, - продолжал тот, как ни в чем не бывало. - Однако будут другие битвы и решения, которые будут стоить кому-то жизни. Кому-то, кто поверил в тебя. Кому-то, кто был тебе близок, дорог, - Эдмунд помрачнел, но его голос был тверже стали. - Их оплачут другие - не ты. Ты возьмешь свой меч - и будешь драться дальше. 

Каспиан опустил голову. Вопреки его желанию, слова короля - Эдмунда Справедливого, не так ли окрестили того нарнийцы? - проникали в самое сердце.

\- Мы проиграли сражение - не войну. Моя сестра сказала бы: не теряй веры. Я скажу иначе: никогда не сдавайся. Пускай нас меньше - но это наши леса, наши земли. И ты должен решить, Каспиан, принц тельмаринов: если ты один из нас, так бейся до конца.

***

Возможно, эти слова и толкнули Каспиана к приспешникам Колдуньи. Сам бы он не решился.


End file.
